Remorse
by xxBubbles
Summary: He couldn't possibly do anything. Fate had made them cross lines, but still he couldn't do anything, because he couldn't prevent her death. Because he couldn't possibly give her, her life back. He only regretted. She only hated. Slight Naru x Mai!


**_Hi there everyone! :D It's my first attempt writing a story...So, I actually don't know where to begin with! XD Anyways, I think you should just go ahead and read the story. :) Thanks for taking the time to read it! :D Enjoy reading! :D  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt._****  


* * *

**

"That would make it a four thousand four hundred and forty two yen." The shopkeeper billed.

"Yes." He nodded and rummaged his pocket for the money. The shopkeeper handed him the grocery bag and muttered a _thank you._

He took the grocery bag from the shopkeeper after paying a few thousand yen's and stuffed the remaining change into his pocket. He properly caught it and held on to it as he exited the shop. He began walking slowly down the lane and sighed. Lots of things were flowing uncontrollably into his mind. He looked around in the dark street. Not many people were walking around.

Three years had passed since he had started living alone.

His life turned into an extravagant one after his parents had died. They had left him more than a million yen as inheritance. Though this hadn't helped him get over their death. His father died when he was three leaving a young him in care of a single parent, his mother who later died in an accident, leading to another trauma that he had to pass through.

He held the grocery bag tighter as it began to slip away from his sweaty palms.

He had a huge mansion of innumerable rooms for himself, he had his own car, personal maids. He had no troubles in life or at the bakery shop where he worked part-time for no reason. He definitely had no troubles. He turned as he felt a tug on the sleeve of his soft velvet coat and looked at the person.

_Except for one major problem._

The small girl looked at him with a weird smile on her face. He felt a chill run down his spine, making the hair on his neck stand. Her whole body was drenched in blood as she looked at him with her bloodshot eyes.

"Saitou Yuuki..." She hissed his name. He dropped the grocery bag on the hard asphalted road. He tried to take a step back when he felt her arms wrap around his right leg. His eyes widened as she grinned viciously at him.

"W-Who-?" His voice wouldn't come out. His head started hurting badly as he stared at her face. Her light brown hair seemed red to him. Her green eyes emitted a strange felling. He swallowed hard as he tried to pull away but her arms wouldn't leave his leg.

He tried to cry out for help but he noticed that nobody could hear his cries. The others on the road moved without noticing him. It was like the time he was in had stopped. Her bloodshot eyes saw right through him.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked tilting her head towards her right shoulder trying to act cute. Blood dripped from her mouth as she continued to speak. "How can you forget me?" She stared at him. He tried to look away, but his eyes wouldn't look away even for a second.

"I-I don't know you..." He managed to whisper. She narrowed her eyes and let out a laugh as she saw the panicking him. She released her arms and stood right before him and let out another giggle. He watched her rise from her earlier position.

"Yuuki, I'm ripping your soul off your body..." She whispered in his ears as she passed right through his body. His eyes widened when he felt a pull on his life source.

"No!" He managed to cry before she could completely take his soul. He landed on the ground on his knees. He clutched his chest and panted loudly.

"Mister?!" He recognized the voice of the shopkeeper as he fell right into his arms. "Pick him up, call the ambulance!!"

The last thing he heard before losing his consciousness was the loud siren of the ambulance.

* * *

"Mai. Tea." A certain narcissist called out.

"Yes!" Mai answered cheerfully and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. "Lin-san do you need some tea?!" There was no answer to her question so she took it as a _no_.

After a few long minutes she exited the kitchen with two tea-cups on a tray. Mai pushed the door open with her leg and entered his office.

"Sorry for the wait." Mai muttered before placing the cup on his table and exited the office. She plopped herself on the couch and picked up the tea-cup for a sip. The loud ringing of the telephone startled Mai, making her almost spill the tea. She placed the tea-cup on the tray and stood up to pick up the phone. Her slender fingers picked up the handset and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Mai voiced. The person on the other side of the phone exhaled loudly before staring to speak.

"Is this SPR?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Mai answered sweetly.

"May I speak to your boss?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Yes." She said before covering the end of the handset. "Naru! You have a phone call!" She hollered. The office door opened after a few seconds and Naru came out with a frown on his face. He walked towards the desk and picked up the phone. He placed the handset to his ear.

"Yes?" Naru asked.

"Ah, is this the boss?" He asked. Naru answered a _yes_ and began listening to what the person had to say. He looked at Mai and asked her to bring a notepad. Mai nodded and took it from the drawers of her desk. She handed the notepad and pen to her boss.

He wrote down a few details and nodded.

"Yes we will be there tomorrow." He said before hanging up. She looked at Naru.

"What did he say?" Mai asked curiously.

"Call up the others and tell them to reach here by eight in the morning, tomorrow." He said. Mai looked at him confused.

"But why?" She asked. Naru looked at her.

"We are having a case."

* * *

**_A very short chapter I guess. If you have any confusions feel free to ask me, maybe through your review...? The next chapter should be up soon. :) Hope you enjoyed and look forward for the next chapter.  
_**

**_So then, do tell me if you liked the start._****  
**


End file.
